That Hat
by TheRoadOfInsanity
Summary: The joy hats can bring you. Cute little one-shot.


That hat.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters are not mine I just play around with the endings.

It was a sunny afternoon in the forest and the sun was shining through the trees painting shapes on the forest floor. Robin behind me was leaned against a large tree with his eyes closed and his hat pulled over his face. He was dozing, breathing quietly. This calmed me so I leaned against his warm torso and took in the scent of him; woody and leather. Such a familiar smell. It made me smile knowing this gorgeous de Noir was all mine.

He stirred as I sat up and looked down at me with those brown eyes now cloudy with tiredness. He looked quite content with me in his arms. After rubbing his eyes he looked deep into mine, they were filled with a fondness and he used that smile that was just for me as he knew it made my knee's go wobbly.

After a few moments of looking into each other's eyes an idea came to me for a bit of fun. I scrambled up and after stretching my legs I smiled down at Robin and slowly leaned down towards him. His eyes filled with amusement and a small smirk spread across his face as he guessed what I was about to do. But suddenly I stopped just inches from his face and a confused look flashed across his face.

Quickly I grabbed his hat and moved instantly a few steps back to observe him scrambling to his feet with a large grin on his face.

"Now Princess I think you want to give that back now don't you..."

"Hmmm" I was teasing him and I knew it. "I don't think I do."

Jokingly he narrowed his eyes at me only to bring back his grin seconds later. "You know I'll get it off of you don't you?"

"Isn't that half the fun?" I said innocently smiling sweetly.

"Well why don't we find out?" He said advancing on me. Before I could answer him he broke out into a run causing me to scream and sprint away from him but it was too late. Before I could even have a chance to turn around Robin's strong arm was twisted around my small waist and I was being hoisted into the air.

"Let me down! Let me down!" My squirming only amused Robin more as he twirled me around before putting me back onto the ground.

"That should teach not to play around with my hat Princess." Plucking it from my head and putting it back in its rightful place.

"I am terribly sorry." I replied bowing to him. Teasing him. "How could I ever make it up to you?" I said ever so slyly making Robin a little nervous and blush a little. When he had composed himself after a few moments he straightened up and gave me the smile he knew made my heart melt and my knees; that weren't that strong when he's around anyway; want to collapse.

"Well I have an idea I think you'll like." He answered putting his arrogant smile that I loved back onto his face while taking a few steps towards me.

"Really... I can't think what that could be." Once more we both took a few steps towards each other until we were just inches away from each other. We couldn't resist.

"Really Princess? Are you sure you can't think of anything at all you wouldn't want to do right this minute." With this he took the last step forward closing the last gap between us. His arm began to sneak its way around my waist whilst the other came up to hold my arm gently. This time I couldn't resist Robin. Not his sweet mellow scent, or his brown eyes that always give so much away, or even his unruly brown curls springing everywhere under his bowler hat. No, this time I gave in, raising my face toward his so not even an inch remained between us. He smiled at my eagerness and joined in leaning down. When his lips brushed mine it was so tempting I pulled him closer using my arms now miraculously around his slender neck and deepened our kiss so that it was just us in our own world. His lips parted slightly, as did mine as he pulled me ever closer so our bodies were so close it was impossible we could get closer but I still felt like we were too far away. I pulled his head even more towards me when he started to pull back for breath. As he did this I heard him chuckle under his breath as he looked down to see my massive blush which always seemed to sneak up when he kissed me, after all this time I've known him too. I was hypnotized by his eyes until he pulled away from my grip but grabbed my hand instead.

"Come on Princess we should go back now. Anyways I'm getting hungry and could use some of Marmadukes delicious cookies." I nodded slowly and with this we slowly made our way back to the manor in a more than comfortable silence.


End file.
